That sounds just like
by vcawarrior15
Summary: A series of short stories based on songs that I have heard. Can you guess what they are? Many of these stories will have Phinabella in them.
1. On the Farm

The sun shone down on a small family farm in southern Kentucky. A teen with red hair and triangle shaped head was driving the tractor, plowing the fields for the upcoming growing season. The eighteen year old had a smile on his face. He enjoyed the sound of the heavy machinery, the faint smell of the freshly cut grass that could be noticed on the breeze every now and again. This was one of those that he enjoyed the most, everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. The smile on Phineas' face began to fade as he began to think about how lonely it was that he was sitting their driving the tractor. Sure he had Ferb to talk to, but Ferb wasn't really into the big machinery like Phineas was. Ferb liked working with the animals more than he did, which that suited him just fine, but that meant more times than not, Phineas would spend hours working with the big machines by himself. He was often times very lonely, but he never told anyone. The reason was every time he started feeling a little lonely; she would always be walking through the fields, making a bee line for the tractor.

Phineas looked over to the house, and sure enough, there she was, walking to him with what looked like a basket, probably a picnic basket and a gallon jug of a brown mixture in the other hand. He turned the steering wheel in a hard left, heading to meet her halfway. When they met in the field, he turned the engine off, and over the sound of the dying engine, Phineas addressed the girl.

Taking off his hat, he half-bowed in the driver's seat. "Morning, Isabella. My you look lovely today."

She looked at what she was wearing. "What are you talking about? This isn't exactly the best thing I have in my closet." She couldn't understand his train of thought. She was wearing a pink shirt that had at one point some kind of image on it in the past. It had faded some from the sun over the years, but she loved the shirt, and wore it every time she could. Her blue jeans were faded a few shades. They had a few holes near the knees, accompanied by a few grease spots from helping Phineas with the tractor when it needed a little work. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and wore a pink bandana to cover her head.

"I didn't notice. Personally, anything that you would wear would make you lovely in my eyes."

Isabella smiled at her boyfriend. She always liked the boy since they were younger, but she never told him. But finally the opportunity came, the high school was having a Sadie Hawkins Dance, and after Phineas accepted going to the dance with her, later that day, she admitted the reason why.

Phineas was a little shocked, but he was actually very glad. She had always been a good friend to him and his family, but he never thought that he would have a chance with her. She was different than all the other girls at the school. She wasn't like those air-headed, preppy girls that had a new boy on their arm every other week. She wasn't like the real depressive, always on edge about something girls either. She was always level headed, never wavered in her morals and above all she was the one he liked the most.

"Well Isabella, since you are here, may I ask why?"

"I heard you out on the tractor since earlier this morning and I thought that you might be getting a little hungry, so I brought you some lunch."

Phineas noticed the suppressed hunger pain in his stomach. "Well, I guess I could never say no to warm meal. Come on up." Phineas scooted over on the seat as much as he could while Isabella climbed up on the tractor to join him.

"So what ya got Isabella?"

"Oh, just some chicken I made this morning. I also got some sweet tea to wash it down."

Phineas smiled. "Isabella, you sure know how to make a boy happy. You made his favorite dish along with the perfect way to make it even better."

"Well, I thought that my favorite guy should get his favorite meal after working so hard." She smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Phineas couldn't help but smile at the girl from across the way. As he took a bite of the fried chicken, he started up the tractor again, let off the choke, and put on the gas, causing the dirt to fly from the tires as he put it in high gear.

They spent the whole day just riding across the field, eating on the homemade chicken and drinking on the sweet tea, just enjoying each other's company. Phineas loved these times, especially when he peeked over at his girlfriend while he was driving. Every time he looked, she was looking at him with a glazed over look. At some points, it looked like her eyes were actually in the shape of hearts. He could never get a real look because every time he would turn to look at her, she would turn her head quickly, I guess to avoid the obvious question as to why she was staring at him.

Finally the sun had gone down enough to where Phineas couldn't see where the plow lines were so he headed back to the barn. He put it in park and they both jumped down. Isabella hugged Phineas and started to head out the door.

"Isabella, where are you going?"

"Just heading back home, my moms gonna get worried if I don't come back real soon."

"Just give her a call; I don't think she'll mind."

Isabella agreed and called her mom. Her mom was glad to hear from her, and since she knew where she was, she let Isabella stay out for a bit longer past her curfew. "She said I could stay, so what do you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you, so can we just talk?"

"Sure, but where should we go?"

"The hay loft is pretty secluded. The animals are all up, so Ferb won't bother us, and mom and dad know that you're here so they won't bother us neither."

"Sounds good to me." The two walked from the house back to the barn. Phineas turned on the little all weather radio he built a few summers back and climbed up the plank ladder to the hay loft. When Phineas reached the top, he turned and offered his help to the trailing Isabella, which Isabella gladly accepted. She was quite surprised when Phineas then took her hand and pulled her up the ladder quickly, causing her to stumble and cause her and Phineas to fall into a pile of hay. The couple landed softly and began to laugh at the whole thing.

As the laughing died down, the two looked at each other and smiled at what they saw. They leaned and gave each other a quick kiss. They loved each other, but they knew better than to get themselves into a situation they would regret later. As the two sat up, they started talking about everything under the sun. They talked about the movies, their favorite foods, their pets, anything they could think of.

"Phineas, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Isabella, we can talk about anything, what's your question?"

"Well, I was thinking about the future, like family and things like that. I was wandering what you think about when you think of a family, like how many kids you want, or what kind of house you'd want to live in, those kinds of things."

Phineas leaned back into the hay, placing his hands behind his head. "Well, I never really thought about it. I'm just glad for every day that I have. Sure, like to have a small family but I really don't know about where'd I live or anything like that. What about you, what is your dream?"

"Oh, it's not really big. I was thinking how great it would be to have a small farm with a few kids enjoying it as much as me and my husband."

"Wow, that's a great dream. Speaking of dreams, I noticed the dreamy eyes that you had in my direction while we were riding today."

Isabella's cheeks suddenly had a noticeable shade of red underneath the dark brown tan from the years of work. The sudden change caused Phineas to smile at the girl.

"Isabella, I don't mind, I was just wandering why?"

"Why? Well… It's umm… well, there's no real reason… I mean…" Isabella stammered out.

Phineas gave her a look. "Isabella, come clean now. Its fine, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Well, the reason is because," Isabella stopped and took a breath. "The reason is it made you irresistible."

"What?"

"I know it's a little creepy, but I love it when you're driving the tractor. It makes me want to just jump on the tractor and make you mine. That and coupled with that super hot farmer's tan you got going on there, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Phineas was a little stunned, but he was able to take it in. "Well, that was revealing, but Isabella, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Is there a way I can help alleviate some of this, uhh, eagerness on your part?"

"Well how about before you take me home, can you give me one more ride around the property?"

Phineas smiled. "Is that all? I would be honored to give you a ride."

Both teens climbed down from the loft and climbed on the tractor. Phineas started it up, turned the headlights on, and went on a loop around the edge of the family property. Along the way Phineas glanced over at the girl riding with him. She didn't know it, but the way she felt about him when he was on the tractor was the same way he felt whenever he was near her. It was as if she could understand him on nearly every level. She understood what made him happy, sad, things that ticked him off, everything. The one thing he couldn't understand was why she thought the tractor made him more attractive. He shrugged it off, his guess that it was one of those things that he would never understand about girls.

**A message from the author**

**Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed that little story. I heard a song and thought it would be a perfect song to write a story about. If you can guess the title of the song, I give you win pie and many other fabulous prizes to be told later. Well I got to go, thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Update: The song is "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" You get it now?  
><strong>


	2. Will you be my date?

Phineas put the last of the books he needed for the rest of the day in his backpack and then shut his locker. He hated the lunch crowd and so he would always get his books first so the rush to the food lines could die down. Phineas smiled as he walked down the hallway to the lunch room, enjoying this better than average day. He had passed the test in his hardest subject, English; breezed through Math and History with ease, and in Science class had invented a cure for the hiccups that did not involve falling out of building to his near death. That last thing made him shudder, that was one of the scariest moments of his life. Still, he was alive and was able to go on and have the best summer ever.

As Phineas continued walking down the nearly empty hallways, he could hear some people talking. He couldn't identify the source, but the farther down the hallway he walked, he could hear the voices getting louder. Finally, he located the source of the voices, the Girl's bathroom. Not wanting to seem like an eavesdropper or any other number of possible names that could be applied to a guy hanging around the girls' restroom; he pressed himself against the wall so as to not be seen from inside the restroom. When he finally got close enough, he could make out the particular voices in the restroom. They were the voices of the Fireside Girls of the troop 46321.

"So have you asked Baljeet to the dance yet?" asked who Phineas made out to be Adyson.

"No I haven't yet, besides the dance isn't for another few days, I still have time." Replied Ginger.

"Well, you better hurry. The girls that haven't gotten a date yet will be trying to get someone to go with, and if he isn't taken, he'll be very likely to say yes to the first one that asks him." Warned Holly.

"What about you Mellissa? Have you asked someone to the dance yet?"

"Yes, yes I have. His name is Dallas, and you guys will meet him at the dance. He lives on the school district line so he has to go to the other school."

"Well at least one of us has a date. I still have to ask Buford if he wants to go." Adyson remarked.

Phineas decided that he had heard enough for one day, and started to walk down the lunch room, although he thought he heard his name right before he walked out of earshot. He put his homemade IPod in his ear, picked his favorite song, and proceeded to act like he was playing every instrument in the song as he walked to lunch.

Later that day, Phineas had fallen asleep during his art class. It wasn't that he didn't like the class; it was just that he had gotten unusually worn out from P.E., and that he had stayed up the night before preparing a speech that he had to give today, actually right now.

"Mr. Flynn would you like to come up and give your presentation?" the teacher asked loudly, making sure the 10th Grader heard her.

Phineas quickly shook himself awake, grabbed his paper from his backpack, and walked to the front of the class. While walked up to the front, somebody, Phineas' guess was Irving, started clapping for him. Eventually the whole class joined in, clapping and cheering for him as he stepped up to give his speech. Prompted by the cheering, Phineas took a bow and that got the whole class to laugh and stop clapping. Phineas wanted to make his presentation memorable, so he decided to open up with a joke, which to his surprise got the whole class laughing.

The dance was only a day away. You could feel the excitement building in the cafeteria. Phineas pulled a bottle of water out from the lunch room cooler ant turned toward the full room. He couldn't see any of his friends or his step-brother Ferb, so he scouted for just a place to sit. He scanned the whole room and saw an open spot. He walked over to the table, and to his surprise it was most of the cheerleaders. He asked to sit at the empty spot, but before anyone could answer him, a shadow was cast over Phineas, which belonged to the school's quarterback.

"You can sit there punk, but only if I get to beat you into a pulp first."

"Oh was this where you wanted to sit. That's fine I just realized that had stuff to do, especially things that does not involve me getting beat into a pulp." Phineas then proceeded to shove as much food as he could in his face before he returned his lunch tray, and then quickly ran into the hallway to avoid the majority of the football team, who had joined the quarterback.

On the other side of the building, a girl with short brown hair and glasses was talking to a girl with long black hair and a pink bow to match her outfit.

"So have you asked him yet?" asked Gretchen.

"No, and I'm running out of time. I want to ask him, but every time I go to, I begin to freak out. What if he says no, what if he laughs at me, what if…" Isabella started to 'freak out'; thankfully Gretchen shook her back to normality.

"Isabella, you realize those are like worse case scenarios."

"I know; would it be easier if I haven't had a crush on him since 4th grade?"

"Probably not, but you need to hurry, with this being the day before, he's going to be more willing to accept an invitation, especially since you threatened all the other girls with a severe beating if they asked Phineas to be their date."

"Your right. Okay the next time I see him, I'm going to ask him to the dance."

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait too long, as the before mentioned red head quickly rounded the corner to make sure that the football team couldn't find him. As he did he ran right into Isabella, causing them to both fall while also making Isabella drop the books she was carrying. They were both stunned for a few moments, trying to understand what just happened. They both quickly regained their composure and quickly set about trying to collect the dropped papers and books, while incoherently spitting out apologies, never realizing who the other person, until the both reached for the last book at the same time. They both looked at each other and realized who they bumped into. Isabella instantly retracted her hand, embarrassed for being that close to Phineas (for some odd reason.) Phineas was a little surprised, a little embarrassed that he had pretty much ran over his best friend but was surprised at how stunning she looked today. He couldn't tell if it was the light or if it was just hormones flaring up, but she appeared to Phineas in a new light for the first time.

"Sorry about that Isabella. Here are your things." Phineas apologized while handing Isabella the things he had picked up.

"Thanks Phineas." Isabella mumbled as she stood up with her books. "Why or who were you running from?"

"I just wanted a place to sit and eat my lunch, but apparently unless you're a football player you can't sit at the empty spot at the cheerleading table, so before the team could jump on me, I bolted down the hallways, making sure to make it as difficult as possible to find me."

Isabella shook her head. She knew that it was better to just look for a different spot to eat. From the cheerleaders told her, the football players were overbearing, only allowing the football or basketball teams to hang around them, if they were male.

"So, Isabella, why are you walking by yourself?"

"What, no, I'm here with …" Isabella turned around expecting to see her best girl friend standing behind her, only to see an empty hallway of lockers. Unbeknown to her, as soon as Gretchen could tell that neither Phineas nor Isabella was hurt, she hurried toward her next class, making sure that Isabella couldn't use her to avoid asking Phineas to the dance.

"You're here with your invisible friend right?" Phineas chuckled at his comment, prompting Isabella to punch him in the arm.

"Anyway, so Phineas, the dance is a day away. Do you have a date yet?"

"No, no I don't. Nobody has asked me. If no one asks me to go, I'll see if I can be the DJ or something, to distract from the fact that I have no date."

"Well Phineas, I can change that."

"You can, how?" Phineas questioned.

Isabella took a deep breath, realizing this was now or never.

"Phineas, will you go to the dance with me?"

Phineas was surprised at the invitation, considering it was from his best friend, but he let that go. In fact he was rather happy that it was her and not some girl he had never met before.

"Sure Isabella, I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Great! I mean, I'm glad that have accepted my request." Responded an ecstatic Isabella. The school bell rang, signaling the end of the period and that the next classes were to start in a few minutes. "Oh crud, I need to go." Isabella started heading down the hallway toward her next class.

"Okay, since I now have a date, is there something specific that I need to wear?" called the trailing Phineas.

"Just wear that sweater I got you for Christmas last year, and I think Khaki pants would go nicely with it."

"Great, I'll wear that. What time to you want me to come pick you up?"

"Oh, just whenever, will be fine."

"Okay then, I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya later." She yelled back over her shoulder. She walked briskly down the hallway, and found her seat in her Science class.

"So did you ask him?" asked her lab partner.

"Yes, and he said yes!" Isabella nearly yelled. Both girls squealed. They now had to prepare for (to them) one of the most important dances of their lives.

**Update: The reason that I don't say what kind of dance it is because the type of dance is the name of the song, and if that isn't a big enough hint, the artist is Reliant K. Can you figure out the song now?**


	3. Authors Note

Sorry to add this in the middle of the sequence, but I think it's best that I say something. Like the title implies, these are short stories that are based on the lyrics of the songs that I am writing about. The fun part is, I want you to guess what the songs that I used to write the stories. So far, one person has guessed the song right for the first chapter, Kaye Phantus, "She thinks my tractors sexy." So far, no one has guessed what the song is for the second chapter, but I guess since I didn't suggest that everyone guess that no one took a crack at.

I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far, and I will be posting as often as I can. I salute you, the greatest readers in the world.

-vcawarrior15


	4. Dreams

The residents of Maple Drive were peacefully sleeping the night away, resting from the exciting day that they had enjoyed. That could not be said for one of the residents of the Doofemshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building. For you see the tenant whose name adorns the building was busy building the machine that he was thought was going to help him rule the Tri-State area.

"You see Norm, once I activate this machine, and by design, it will shoot in a random direction and strike a pair of victims. Because everyone is sleeping, these people will have their dreams connected and will be able to see the terrible things that lie inside the others person's possibly twisted mind."

"How is this exactly going to help you take over the Tri-State area?" questioned his robotic assistant, Norm.

"That is the beauty of this device. Once everyone becomes affected by this device, and know the sick twisted inner thoughts of the others minds, no one will stand the thought of being around the other, forcing everyone to stay away for public view. With everyone never leaving their homes, no one will vote for Roger in the upcoming elections. That is when I will swoop in and take over."

"You realize that is like a best case scenario, right?"

"Don't judge me, I'm seeing the great possibility in this machine, even though I've crunched the numbers and its not looking good."

"At least your staying positive sir."

"Thank you Norm. Alright, let us begin the start of a new era in the Tri-State area." Doofenshmirtz pushed the activation button, and the machine started humming to life. Once it reached full charge, the laser beam fired from the machine in random direction. This beam spilt into two mid flight and came down on the, you guessed it, homes of the Garcia-Sharpio's and the Flynn-Fletchers. The beams then procedded to go through the roofs of homes and landed on the sleeping Phineas and Isabella, connecting their dreams.

Isabella was in a deep sleep, dreaming about the red-headed boy across the dream. In her dream they were in their mid-20's, walking hand in hand down a beach lit by the setting sun, a diamond ring on her hand. The dream Isabella couldn't be happier, till se saw something that caught her eye. A black hole, much like the ones in the old cartoons appeared on the sand near her. Wanting to know what this hole was, she let go of Phineas' hand and went to inspect the black circle. As she got closer, she could see a set of stairs inside of the hole, and having gone this far, she was not going to not investigate. So down the stairs she went, her dream self changing to her normal 13 year old self.

As she went down the stairs, the light from the beach faded away till it was pitch black. She turned around looking for what was down in this hole she was in. A faint light could be seen a few feet away, coming around what looked like a door. She walked to the light, and peered inside the room on the inside of the door.

What greeted her on the other side of the door was strange scene to Isabella. She saw Phineas standing alone in the room, the single light shining down on him. The thing was he was restrained to the floor, chains holding him down, keeping him from moving. This confused Isabella, and not wanting to be confused, walked into the room to confront Phineas.

As she neared Phineas, she could hear him breathing heavily, noticing his shirt and the bottoms of shorts had been torn. She reached out to Phineas, touching his shoulder. This shocked Phineas, screaming at the touch and turning to a shocked Isabella.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you where here is."

Phineas sighed. "A place that is only in my dreams, no one else knows about this place, except for now."

"What is so bad that you are hiding it away, where I'm assuming is your dream?"

"There are things no one else knows about me, things that I keep from everyone. It is so destructive that I keep it controlled as much as I can here, in my dreams."

"Come one Phineas, spit it out, what is so bad that you have to chain it up?" Isabella reached out toward Phineas, about to start removing the chains that bound Phineas.

Phineas saw what Isabella was about to do, and quickly jerked away from her. "No Isabella, you really need to go. If you undo these bonds, you'll see something that isn't pretty."

"Phineas please, let me help you." Begged Isabella.

Phineas could feel it deep down inside his self. It was building up, trying to come to the surface. "Isabella, it isn't that simple." There it was again, clawing its way through the blocks Phineas had set inside his self. It was gaining ground, he could feel it going through out his body, starting to reach his mind. The eternal fight could be seen on Phineas' fight, the anguish was completely evident.

"Phineas, is there anything I can do to help?" asked a concerned Isabella.

"I don't know. I want to tell someone about it, to save me from this thing. I've thought about telling people about it, but I'm so afraid that I haven't told Ferb."

"You haven't even told Ferb? Wow, this must be big. I thought you two told each other everything."

"We do, except for this one thing." Phineas couldn't fight it off any more, it had gotten to powerful. The embodiment of his hidden problem started to surface. It was visible, it could be seen from underneath his skin. It had gained control of part of his mind. "Isabella, there is something I must admit." The influenced side of his brain forced him to say.

"What is it Phineas?" asked a now very frightened Isabella.

"This feeling that I have, this beast I have locked away, I can feel it, it has taken control of part of me. I feel like I'm becoming it." Answered the uncontrolled part of his brain. "I hate what this is doing to me, what it is making me. The bad thing is, this nightly battle has just started."

"It has just started? Well, what is gonna next?"

"Nothing good Isabella, nothing good." Was the answer. Deep inside Phineas' body, the fight between his self and his internally beast raged on, Phineas eventually locking him away, deep inside his self, locking the door and keeping the key for the short time that the 'lock' would hold. Outside of his self, a lock appeared, intertwined with some of the chains that were binding Phineas, a key appearing just out of Phineas' reach.

"What is that, and why did this lock appear with these chains?" questioned a concerned Isabella.

"It is the embodiment of a lock and key that I'm using to cage the beast inside of me. I have to keep it contained, otherwise it will overpower me and I will lose it."

"Why don't you let it free here, in your dream. What is it really going to do inside a dream?"

"There's a good reason for that Isabella. You see, I have let it out before, thinking it wouldn't do any harm, but I was wrong. Yes, I didn't hurt anybody, but it tore my apart. It broke me down so much when I was awake that I had to fight to restrain it again." Phineas could feel it fighting to free itself inside of him, the lock wasn't going to last much longer.

"Phineas, you have to tell somebody about this. You have got to do it, if anything to save yourself from whatever it is."

"Don't you think I know that." Snapped Phineas, causing Isabella to take a step back. She quickly realized this was so much worse than she knew or could even imagine.

"Please, tell me about it. Let me the one to help you." Pleaded Isabella.

Phineas looked into the face of the girl across the street. He knew that she was right, he needed someone to talk to, but his 13 year old stubbornness got the better of him.

"Isabella, I really want to, but I don't want to lose any one because of what I am fighting."

Isabella began to tear up. She ran to Phineas and pulled him into the tightest embrace she could muster. "Phineas, you aren't going to lose me. Believe me, I'll stay with you, just please, tell me about your problem."

Phineas pulled back from the hug, took a deep breath. "Alright, I tell you, but this must stay with you. If you tell anyone, it's going to end badly for everyone."

"I promise."

Phineas looked long and hard into Isabella's eyes, looking for any indication of untruthfulness, ehich he could not find. "Here goes, it lives deep inside me, in the darkest corners of my being. It claws fight for every inch it can get. Its teeth can slice through the best defences that I can set up. There is no way that I can completely escape from it. It wants every part of me, not just my body but my soul as well."

"That's awful. Phineas, why have you been hiding it for so long?"

"I have been sending signals whenever I can. Inside my dreams, I cry out for hours on end, hoping that someone will hear me, but no one ever does. Sometimes I wonder if I'm having a dream within a dream, like right now. Is this really a dream, or is this something worse? Hmmm, what is it? Maybe its just something inside of me." It had finally broke out from the cage, and was in a terrible mood. It quickly attacked and overwhelmed Phineas, quickly surfacing and slowly turning Phineas into what he was trying to control.

Isabella quickly noticed the changing Phineas. "Phineas, what's happening?"

Phineas's face showed the struggle that was raging inside of him. He was fighting hard, but his slowly losing. "Isabella, listen, you have to help me stop this beast."

"What do I need to do?"

"Since you already know that it lives inside of me, I can now control it, but I must let it take control and you will have to help." A syringe appeared on the ground next to Isabella, which then picked up. "This is the embodiment of control. When ever I let the beast take control, you must stab him with this syringe. It will allow me to have control of it from now on."

"Is this going to hurt you?"

"It has already hurt me so much that this is simple. So, Isabella, are you ready to see what I fight with everyday. Your not going to like what you see."

"The only thing that I don't want to see is a Phineas that I care about secretly fighting something terrible. I don't care what it is, I'll be ready."

Phineas smiled, then he stopped resisting the beast, allowing his true form to emerge.

Isabella gasped in shock at what she watched. Slowly, from underneath the skin, a red exoskeleton, spikes every where, among many other worse things, emerged. Phineas' head began to morph into a bull shape, smoke emitting from his nose and ears, making the glow from the now yellow eyes to seem even more erie than it already was. While this was happening, it slowly rose in height, while sinking to all fours, still chained to the ground.

"What are you?" Isabella asked the thing in front of her.

"Isabella, don't you recognize me, it's Phineas." Replied the deep, almost demonic voice.

"you are not Phineas."

"Oh, but I am, or at least, the most powerful, uncontroallable part of him. Tell me, what is the one thing that you almost never see from 'Phineas'?"

"Well, he is never angry." Isabella thought out loud. That's when it clicked for her. "You're the embodiment of Phineas' anger and rage, aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, we have a winner. Good thing that you are somewhat smart, it make up for your lack of other things."

"hey, that isn't very nice…"

"But I'm not." Interrupted the beast. "I have longed to be free from that accursed prison he set up, and now that I am free, I am going to destroy everything that he holds dear."

"Unless I stop you."

The beast laughed. "How do you expect to stop me? Phineas couldn't stop me, so how are you planning to do it?"

"Now that I know exactly what Phineas has been secretly fighting, I don't need to figure out how to beat you, Phineas already did."

"Oh really, then how come I am standing here if he already beat me?" questioned Phineas' anger.

"Since someone else knows his internal battles, he now has control," Isabella opened her hand to reveal the syringe, "and he gave it to me."

The beast's eyes widened. "Isabella, think about Phineas, do you know exactly what's going to happen if you use that?"

"I don't know exactly what will happen, but I'm not going to sit here while you ruin Phineas' life." Isabella reared back and threw the syringe at the beast. It tried to avoid the its coming end, but Phineas had prepared and the chains were too strong to quickly break free from.

The syringe found its mark, hitting right in the beast's chest. The beast screamed in pain and in horror, the sound much of like that of the Nazgol from the Lord of the Rings movies. Isabella covered her ears as she watched as the beast writhed in pain as it lost its power. It got smaller and smaller, and Phineas was slowly beginning to emerge from inside the beast till Phineas laid unmoving underneath the chains.

**A note from the Author: Hey guys, so did you like the latest installment? So, can you guess what song this is? First one to get it right gets a win pie! (except for you Terra, you already know what it is)**

**Terra: Oh come on, please let me post the answer.**

**Vcawarrior15: No, its unfair and I want other people to have the chance at figuring out what it is.**

**Terra: Not cool man, not cool.**

**Vcawarrior15: So, get to reviewing! Do it, right now, please?  
><strong>


	5. Beach House

Phineas sat on the wooden deck of his beach house, and took a sip of his drink. He thought back at the things that got him here. Sure was the large company that Ferb and he built from the ground up, literally, but that was just the monetary part. There were so many things that influenced him. He remembered that first summer, before Ferb and his dad had moved to America. He could see his biological dad, a couple of years before he got killed in that car wreck, in the backyard. He had a small inflatable pool; his face red from having been trying to blow up the small pool, taking much longer than he should have. Phineas remembered his dad finally rolling out the garden hose and the clear water filling up the pool. Phineas' three year old patience was gone and he couldn't help himself and jumped in the pool even though there was only about two inches of water. It didn't matter; he splashed and played around for hours on end, just loving to be in the water.

Then he thought a few years later, when Phineas and a bunch of friends went to the Danville Lake. They had gone to a secluded area and had found an old rope swing. At first Baljeet and a few of Isabella's friends were afraid to use the rope; but after some berating and some threatening by Buford, everyone enjoyed the rope swing. Phineas let a sigh, just enjoying the memories of those years, but that wasn't it.

He remembered back to when he was 19. His group of friends had decided to go on a road trip to Daytona Beach for spring break. Phineas and his girlfriend, Isabella, were walking down the beach, talking and just people watching. They walked by a large group of people, and then blasting from the speakers, the MC started, "Alright, now we'll have the 18 lovely contestants come up, and get ready for the wet t-shirt contest."

The announcement made Isabella snarl her nose. "What kind of people would want to go as low to have to enter a wet t-shirt contest to get attention. It's just berating, don't you think?" she questioned Phineas.

Phineas smiled as they walked past the stage. "You're right, I don't understand it either." Isabella smiled and took Phineas' hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't think saying that he wouldn't have mind staying, but that was one fight that he knew he wasn't going win so he let it go.

Phineas' thoughts were broken for a minute as he heard the sliding glass door open then quickly shut, his wife joining him on the deck. "Hey honey, whatcha doin?"

"Just thinking, do you remember when I first brought you out here?"

"Yes, yes I do. On our first anniversary, you blindfolded me and surprised me with the beach house that I said that I always wanted." Isabella smiled, enjoying the memory.

"Do you remember some of the other things that we did that day?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I do. You had packed a weekend worth's of clothes, so we got in our bathing suits and went swimming. We stayed out on the beach all day. Do you remember when it got dark?" Isabella questioned.

"Yeah, we decided to play a game, and you suggested that we play 'truth or dare'."

Isabella laughed, "It didn't take long before we we're umm 'wearing only water'."

Phineas laughed to, and shared a kiss with his wife before a kid jumped up into Phineas' lap. "Grandpa, you look really happy. I mean you like really happy all the time, but you always seem happier when you're out here; is there a reason why?"

Phineas smiled at his grandson and ruffled his hair. "Well Dallas, I can't really explain it; but I can offer some advice. All you really need every summer is a pair of sunglasses and a place near the water. Sometimes it's good to ice down a cooler, find someone to go with you and just drive until the little map on the GPS turns into a shade of blue. Come on," Phineas stood up and put his grandson on his shoulders, "why don't I show you why I love the water?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to post something. I was 1. Lazy 2. Busy with my other stories 3. Lazy. I know it's short, but I hope that you like it.<p> 


	6. Dancing Fever

Isabella locked the door and rushed back into the living room to Phineas, who was watching the television. "So, now that everyone else is gone for the night, so what do you want to do?"

Phineas continued to flip the channels, "I know one thing, I'm not watching TV. We have 315 channels and all of it bad news." Phineas pushed the off button on the remote and turned toward Isabella who had joined him on the couch. "I don't know about you, but it just seems like every day that everyone is going crazy."

Isabella nodded in agreement, "I understand, it seems like any day now the world is just gonna go insane. The only thing is I'm gonna go insane if we don't do something, we have all of this free time together so why don't we make the most of it."

A small smile began to creep up on the edges of Phineas' mouth; he had just the right idea for moment. "I got an idea; you remember the first thing that we did together that prom night?"

Isabella smiled at the thought, "I do remember, you got Ferb to put on that song and you led me out to the middle of the dance floor and we started dancing, and that's all we did for the night was dance together."

"Then why don't we continue and just dance." Phineas stood up and was getting excited.

Isabella was a bit skeptical. "Phineas, how are we gonna dance in here? There is almost no room."

"I know that the living room doesn't look like much, but think about it as long as we move the table and coach we'll have plenty of room." Phineas took Isabella's hand and pulled her to her feet and they began to move the furniture. In truth there wasn't a lot of room, but there was more than before. "See Isabella, there is just enough room." Phineas dimmed the lights, put on some slow music and tried to pull Isabella to the middle of the make shift dance floor.

"Phineas this is really sweet, I just hope that we don't mess up anything."

"Please relax, I know I got two left feet, but as long as I can be close to you, our hearts beating together is all we need. Besides, no ones gonna care if we just go a little crazy while we dance." Phineas stared at the girl that lived across the street. He was just trying to make up for some lost time. He knew that she like him, but he didn't realize how long it had been. He wanted to make this moment special, even if it was spur of the moment.

Isabella could see the thoughts swirling around in Phineas' head, and she couldn't resist the boy she waited on for so long. "Your sweet, alright just let change into something else. Maybe I'll go put on that dress, oh and even got those high heeled shoes that go perfect with it. Although I take them off as soon as I hear some dancing music." Isabella was grabbing her keys and about to step out the door, but Phineas grabbed her by the rest to slow her down.

"Isabella, the way you are right now is already driving me crazy." Isabella's cheeks turned a light shade of pink; she had always wanted to hear that statement from Phineas. "Come one Isabella, why don't we just dance?"


	7. At Mr Slushy Dawg

Phineas sat in the tree house in the backyard, trying his best to understand what happened. He couldn't make sense of it all. Ferb popped his head over the edge of the floor. "Hey Phineas, is it oaky for me to come up?"

"Yeah, come on in." Phineas was glad that his brother was there, he needed someone to talk to.

"I just heard what happened; I can't believe it. You two seemed like you two were meant for each other." Ferb tried to console Phineas.

"I know, I'm just…" Phineas couldn't finish the sentence; he had given everything for her, and then she blew everything to pieces.

"Did you even think that she was going to dump you?" Ferb asked, trying to tip-toe around any hard questions. He didn't want to see Phineas upset.

"I guess that's the thing that is bothering me the most. It was suddenly, there was no warning. She asked me to meet her out in front of the Fireside Girl lodge and when I got there, she dropped the bomb on me." Phineas got up and started pacing around the tree-house. "I think I'm over it Ferb."

"Over what?"

"Over girls, over hoping that maybe I'll find the right girl."

Ferb rolled his eyes. He had seen Phineas get upset, but this was more drama than normal. "Phineas you need to get over it. If she didn't have the nerve to stay with you, she wasn't someone you needed to be with." Ferb stood up, took Phineas' shoulder, and led him toward the door. "Come on, I got an idea to help put this behind you. Since I know you don't eat when you're upset, I'm treating you to anything and everything you can eat at Mr. Slushy Dog. There is no alternative, no escape, no way out of it. You need to do something than sit here and mope."

Phineas reluctantly agreed, and the two step brothers started on their way to the Mr. Slushy Burger down at the Googolplex Mall.

"Come on Isabella, keep your chin up." Katie tried to cheer up Isabella. It was as futile as the other attempts that the rest of the troop had attempted. They all stared at their leader, sitting with her head down on her arm; she was broken but they didn't know how much.

"Isabella please, at least say something, anything; we just want to hear something out of you." Adyson tried to pull something out of Isabella.

"Fine, I hate that idiot jerk. He was dating someone behind my back and then when I confront him about it, he didn't see the problem with it. It's so unfair." Isabella wiped her red eyes and then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know this is probably the wrong thing to say or ask but may I ask why it's unfair?" Gretchen questioned.

"I waited for so long for one guy, and then after I finally started getting attached to someone else, they go behind my back like my feelings didn't mean anything. Why can't I get what I want?" Isabella stood up out of her chair and threw it across the room.

All the Fireside girls stared at the enraged Isabella, afraid that if they moved that something worse might happen. Katie was the first one to speak up. "Uhh Isabella, don't you think that you're being a little selfish?"

"Selfish, you think I'm being selfish?" Isabella screamed in rage.

"Actually yes, Isabella if you haven't noticed, life never always goes your way. Sometimes it seems more 'in your face' in some areas of your life. My family for most of my life lives from paycheck to paycheck. It seems like we never get a break." Milly revealed to the group.

In turn each girl revealed something in their life that they struggled with. Hearing all of these stories calmed Isabella down, not to mention make her feel terrible. "Wow you guys. I'm really sorry, I had no idea; I was just upset. Can you guys forgive me?"

"Of course Chief," Gretchen replied and the entire group joined in a hug.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Isabella asked the group as they broke the hug.

Ginger's stomach gurgled loud enough for the group to hear. "I had an early lunch, anyone up for a Slushy Dawg?"

"I second the motion," Katie raised her hand, which was quickly followed by the rest of the troop.

"I guess it has been decided, alright everyone to Mr. Slushy Dawg."

"Your right Ferb, this is really what I needed." Phineas took another bite of his Windmill Dawg (hold the bun).

"I figured that this would help," Ferb taking a sip of his soda.

"You know what, I think the best way for me to get over this completely is to get back on the saddle and get right back in the thick. After going through all of this with her, I'll be more careful this time around."

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said as she led the rest of the troop inside the restaurant.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas responded.

"Whatcha doin'?" she couldn't help but ask. She had done it so many times over the years that it now would be weird is she didn't say it.

"Eatin a snack; what brings you and the Fireside troop to Mr. Slushy Dawg?"

"Oh we were at the Fireside Girl's Lodge and after the little meeting we had we decided that it would be a good idea to grab something to eat. That and the fact that Ginger's stomach almost roared like a lion."

Another loud rumbling noise came from the girl how quickly covered her stomach with her hands, gave a nervous smile, and then quickly got in the ordering line. Phineas and Ferb let out a chuckle as the rest of the Fireside Girls joined Ginger in line, while Gretchen left the room, excusing herself to make a phone call. Ferb moved next to his brother while Isabella took a seat across from Phineas.

"So Phineas, how has your day been?" Isabella casually asked.

"Well, until a little while ago, it wasn't so good. Alexis dumped me."

"What, that low life, why did she do that?" Isabella genuinely surprised, and upset at the news.

"I still don't know, it really hurt, but Ferb knew just what to do to make me feel a little better so now, I'm over all of that." Phineas explained. Ferb reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his cell, and left to go answer it. "That was really most of my day in a nutshell, so now how was your day?"

"Not much better, you know that exchange student, Dallas, I caught him with another girl and then when I said something to him, he didn't care."

"Wow that really isn't much better. Man, why does all of this dating/love stuff have to be so hard?" Phineas asked, sinking down into his chair as he tried to stretch.

Isabella opened up her mouth to answer, but before she could someone in Mr. Slushy Dawg saw someone.

"Oh My Gosh, it's Justin Beiber." The person pointed in the direction of the celebrity across the mall, how quickly ran hoping to avoid a lot of mobbing fans. This prompted nearly all of the girls and some of the guys inside the restaurant to run after the singer, hoping to get a picture of an autograph. Of those that remained in their seats were Phineas and Isabella.

"Why aren't you going after him? I figured all girls were nutso over him."

"I heck no, he's awful, no I'm more of a Bowling For Soup fan." Isabella responded.

"Wait, you like Bowling For Soup? I like them too, what's your favorite song?" Phineas questioned.

"Oh a lot of them good, but I got to say it's either between Ohio (Come back to Texas) or High School Never Ends."

"Wow, I didn't notice how much we had in common. Those are some of my favorite songs." Phineas smiled as he and Isabella continued to talk.

"I got to hand it to ya Gretchen; you really knew how to get them together and how to get them alone." Ferb congratulated as he and Gretchen sat a distance away from Phineas and Isabella, were they could see them talking but they wouldn't be spotted by the two.

"Well I can't take all the credit. You were the one that made the device that turn you into a celebrity." Gretchen added.

"I do have a question that I would like to propose to you. Do you think that it is possible for someone to fall in love in an instant, like that whole love at first sight deal?"

"I think so; do you think that it's possible that you could hold out for that one person for years?" Gretchen asking her own question.

"I don't only think that, I know it can. If you even want an example, just look at the couple that is the current focus of our attention." Ferb nodded in the direction of Phineas and Isabella. They had moved from sitting far away from each other to know leaning over the table, Phineas had slowly slid his hand over one of Isabella's as they continued to talk about whatever they deemed worth talking about."It does seem like Phineas finally got that she liked him. I at least knew since that almost failed trip around the world."

"And she has waited for years for him to come around. Hopefully, we won't have to think of schemes like this for all of our friends." Gretchen smiled as she looked toward Ferb.

Ferb let a smirk curve the edges of his mouth, "Why not, I kinda like the job of matchmaker."


	8. Here's the truth

Phineas silently worked at his desk, enjoying the abnormal silence that usually didn't exist at this hour. He had a few projects that he needed to complete before the end of the week so he and Ferb could turn them into the board to see if the funding would still be coming in. Phineas was only a few pencil strokes away from putting the finishing touches on the blueprint, but a muffled scream caused him to stop his work and figure out was going on. He put down his pencil and walked into the hallway and headed toward the location of the scream. He peered into his daughter's room as she remained motionless face down on her bed, a pillow almost completely surrounding her head. Phineas smiled as he rolled his eyes at her antics, and knocked on her doorframe before entering the room.

"Marie, is something wrong?"

"No dad, nothing's wrong; unless you of course count high school being completely insane normal."

Phineas snorted back a laugh. "What happened today?"

Marie flipped onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. "You know the usual, a boy was completely oblivious to me, and another was a complete jerk. The cheerleaders harassed me, and the too good for you kids were again complete jerks like normal." Marie turned to face her father, who now stood by her bedside. "Does it get any better?"

"I'm not sure I get what you're asking."

"Does it get any better after high school? Like all of the clique-iness goes away and people just start treating others a little bit better. Does any of that change?"

Phineas sighed as he stared out the one window of her bedroom. "To tell you the truth, no, no it doesn't."

Marie was shocked. "So you're telling me that the most positive guy in the entire universe can't tell me that all of this high-school junk gets better after you graduate?"

"Marie," Phineas started as he pulled out the desk chair and sat next to her bed, "how about I tell you the truth about life, well at least part of it. Maybe it'll help you understand."

Marie sat up and leaned against the headboard and listened as her father began.

"Four years, for four long years, you think that'll be all I have to live with all of this junk. All the guys acting like, well I won't use that word, or all of those stuck up chicks that seemingly look down at you every day. Yes, it's all superficial and not worth the time that people put into it, but you at least deal with it for four years, and then when you graduate and it'll be all behind you." Phineas looked at his daughter. "But unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. I know when I graduated and started looking around, I immediately thought to myself, 'Wait a minute, I thought all of this junk was going to end after high school.' But the more I looked, I realized that it didn't go away, I just moved from where I was to the big world. I had thought it was over, but I was seriously oblivious to it all."

"Well that's just great. I'm never going to get out of this endless cycle." Marie frowned at Phineas' words.

"Just bear with me. Yes, the whole dang world is still as obsessed with who's wearing what and who's sleeping with whom; or who's got the dough or which famous person is dating the hot famous people. Even more so, people seem to focus on if you're quote 'cute' or if you're still just a mess of a person." Phineas again looked out the window, thinking back on his experiences. "I know that some people didn't like me because I was following that season's fashions, or that my group of friends still consisted of an Indian 'geek', an oversized bully, and a girl that for a good portion of her life had her heads in the clouds over her best friend." Marie giggled at her father. Over the years, it had been a constant story inclusion of how oblivious Phineas had been. Phineas smiled at the laugh, but continued.

"Even my music choices were criticized, which at that point in time was surprising to me, considering that me and all of my friends not only were great singers, but had also released a few singles while we were in college."

Isabella walked into the room and greeted the rest of her family. "Hey guys," she gave Phineas a small kiss on the cheek, "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, I'm just getting told how high school pretty much never ends." Marie sighed as she slumped down deeper into the pillows on her bed.

Isabella gave a small smile as she sat down on the bed across from Phineas. "The sad thing is he's pretty much right. I think I can give you a few more examples. Remember when I and Phineas went to our high school reunion last year? It was clearly evident. For example, let's just focus on the 'popular kids that decided to come. There was a girl names Jessica. My I know I was surprised at what she had done. Then there was another girl named Mary-Kate. She was unfortunately one of the largest, and by that I mean overweight, girls in the entire school. But when she arrived, no one could recognize her because she had lost nearly all of it. No one could figure out what she had done, nor would she answer when someone asked about."

"Then there was Katy," Marie's eyes got a little bit wider at the mention of one of her mom's best friends. Phineas quickly defused the thought. "No, not that Katie; well she and another one of the guys in our class, his name was Tom, were together with pictures of their own kid. This actually cleared up some of the rumors that Tom was gay."

Isabella let a small frown show on her face. "We thought it was going to be a good time to go and catch on what everybody had done since we graduated, but all that most people seemed to care about was where we had fallen on the social ladder. The girls only seemed to care what shape my hair was in."

"Or all of the guys seemed to want to know what kind of car that I was driving." Phineas interjected. "It doesn't matter the age, you could sixteen or thirty-five, it seems to never go away."

"And it's not only with our high-school, or the immediate world that you know. You can just look around. Let's look at say, Reese Witherspoon. She seems to fit in the category of 'prom queen for life'." Isabella stretched out her hands, trying to add the effect to the statement.

"How about Bill Gates; I wouldn't be surprised to hear someone come out and say, 'he was the best chess captain that the school ever had. Jack Black could probably be instantly labeled as the 'class clown', or Brad Pitt, the quarterback with the perfect smile." Phineas smiled while Isabella and Marie began to giggle. "There's got to be some guy out there that I could go up to and say, 'I've seen all of this petty high school junk already. I want a refund.'"

Isabella stopped giggling long enough to add to what Phineas was saying. "Yes, the whole is seemingly just like high school. But you know what; I really don't care about all of that stuff. I don't care if I'm not wearing the right clothes," Isabella waved a hand at her husband. "And I know that he still had the basic core of friends that's he had since we were ten; and I definitely know that I haven't changed that much over all of these years, although there is one part I wish I could change about your father." Marie laughed at the comment, while Phineas playfully frowned while he stuck out his tongue. "But I can say for sure, that yes high school never seems to end, but you can't let that hang over you. You just have to be yourself, look what it did for us. If that isn't a good enough example, I don't know what is."

Marie smiled as she looked at her parents. She had heard the comments and was letting them soak in. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't let all of it effect." Marie swung her legs to the side of her bed and jumped down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing today." Marie ran out of her room as she began to call her friends, no longer focusing on the melodrama that would be waiting her tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I haven't posted anything in like ever and I'm sorry. But I hope like this one.<strong>

**Also, Marie as Phineas' and Isabella's child was not my idea. I read it on Devianart, and it was better than any name that I could think up. So yeah.**

**Review please.**


	9. Ranting

Phineas, his parents, and Perry were sitting in the living room, enjoying some time together. Ferb had gone out for a date with Vanessa, so they decided to just hand out as a family for the night. Well, that's what they thought was gonna happen. Instead, Ferb can bursting through the door, at an hour not usually associated with going to a movie. Stopping himself from slamming the door shut, he quickly stuck his coat in the closet in the hallway before pounding his way upstairs to the bedroom. The remaining Flynn-Fletchers listened as the door slammed shut and then stared at each other, wandering what in the world to do. Linda was the first one to make a move, starting to get up from her seat. Phineas saw the horrible idea of his mother trying to calm Ferb down, so without saying a word he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Phineas and understood that Phineas was probably the only person that Ferb would be willing to talk to. Phineas slowly made his way upstairs, preparing himself for whatever might await him. As he reached the door, he knocked softly.

"Ferb, it's me, can I come in?"

"Is it only you?"

"Yeah, just me."

The lock on the door was quickly undone and Ferb pulled Phineas into the still shared bedroom, making sure that anyone that might try to force their way into their room wouldn't have a chance.

"Ferb, what is the big deal? You're acting paranoid." Phineas noted as Ferb locked the door back.

"Well, right now, you are the only person that I can vent at and it won't traumatize you for life."

"Would it help if we activated the sound-proofing?" Phineas offered, pulling a remote out from underneath his mattress. Ferb smiled and nodded. Phineas pushed the button, and the entire room became soundproof, no noise from inside could be heard from the outside, and only an emergency link to make sure in case they were being called by their mother was the only sound that entered from the outside.

"Alright, what in the world has got you so ticked off? I have never seen you look like that when you first came in. I bet if a brick wall was in the way of you and the room, you would have head butted the wall into pieces." Phineas questioned the Brit.

"I'll tell you what it is; it's that no good dirty rotten, girl that I used to call my girlfriend." Ferb fumed.

"So, I take it that you and Vanessa broke up."

"Uhh, yeah, when I met her at the theater, she said that we weren't working out and that she was dumping me. And before I could even leave, she was on some gothic dude's arm."

"I'm actually surprised; most people that get dumped, then replaced are usually upset." Phineas noted.

"Upset, nah, I'm not upset; I'm just furious instead." Ferb started throwing punches into his pillow, hoping that it might calm him down a little bit.

"Ferb, how bout this: for right now, why don't you pretend that I'm… she that we will not mention at this current point in time… and you yell at me? I won't mind, and I know it will make you feel better. If you want I can activate the cloaking device so that way I'll look like her." Phineas offered

Ferb just shook his head. "Nah, if I can just yell at you like I would at her, then that's perfectly fine." Phineas in turn nodded. Ferb took a deep breath to kind of calm himself, and then he began his rant.

"Vanessa, I could lay it on real thick because I know that you don't like to have all the stuff about us and our kick-ass love tale. Sorry I just cussed, because I know how you 'hate it'. Oh by the way, that cake that you made two weeks ago? Uhh, yeah that was one of the worst things that I have eaten in my entire life."

Phineas had to stifle a laugh. He had heard about Vanessa's cooking, but it was still funny every time that he heard about it.

"But the reason was because I loved you, more than you could have imagined. So now, I'm gonna tell you that you are B with an itch, a mother trucker, you can to h-e-double hockey sticks and f- yourself. Cause now, I'm just sick of all the s-words that you've put me through. So f you." Ferb took a breath. He had said the last part rather fast, and forgot to take a breath. Phineas was rather surprised; he could tell when Ferb was ticked, but he had never been like this.

Ferb continued, "I could hang it out to dry, because I know how you like to have your laundry all nice and neat; and not thrown around like…like… like chainsaws in need of juggling…"

"Chainsaws in need of juggling? Really, that's all that you could come up with?" Phineas interrupted.

"It's my way of expressing my anger. Just please shut up for a little bit longer." Ferb retorted. Phineas rolled his eyes as Ferb kept going.

"I'm sorry I flipped you off, because I know you hate it. I don't know anyone who wouldn't. Oh, and that uhh, DVD you made me and I said that I had gotten rid of it… well I still have it." Phineas gave his brother a questioning look, but now was not the time to be interrupting. "And like I said before, it was because I loved you. Now here's a friendly goodbye, you B with an itch, mother trucker. You can to h-e-double hockey sticks and f- yourself. Cause now, I'm just sick of all the s-words that you've put me through. So f you."

"So are you feeling a little bit better?

Ferb took a couple of seconds to reflect, and he found that yes; he did in fact feel better than he had been. Ferb smiled and nodded his head. Phineas deactivated the sound proofing returning the room to normal.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Root beer sound good?" Ferb grinned. Phineas walked over to a small fridge that they kept up in the room. Pulling out a few bottles of the drink, he gave one to Ferb while popping the top of his own, taking a swig of his drink. Ferb tried to pop the top of his own drink, but was having some difficulty. After a couple of tries, the top did come off, while also spraying its contents all over the area. Phineas simply laughed at his brother's predicament. He stopped for a moment when a bottle cap bounced off his forehead. He glared at Ferb who only returned with a smirk. Setting his bottle down on his desk, he went to his closet and pulled out a store bag and removed the shirt that was within. Using the shirt, he began to clean up the mess he had created.

"When did you get that t-shirt?" Phineas asked, as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I had bought it for Vanessa as a gift." Ferb answered, still wiping up the spilled drink.

"Any particular reason why?"

"No, just cause I wanted to. Now, I'm glad that I didn't"

"Yeah, probably wouldn't have been one of the best choices you could have made."

"And now, it's making a perfect thing to clean up the root beer I spilled spilling my guts to my friends about her."

Phineas set his drink down on his dresser while making his way over to where they kept some extra towels, and began to help finish cleaning up the mess that Ferb had made.

"So I guess if you had to go talk to her, that you really wouldn't have anything nice to say would ya?"

"No, just maybe 'F-you'." Ferb answered, throwing the shirt into a hamper of dirty clothes.


	10. Regretable secrets

"This is so wrong." Phineas' secret girlfriend whispered into his ear.

"Well let me know when I've done something wrong in the middle of all this." Phineas replied. "IO knew the risk in doing all of this; even if meant that I had to go around the bush a few times, some would say 'to waste my time with you'."

"Tell me, what have you thrown away to get to be with me on the side?" The girl asked, pulling Phineas in close.

"I doubt that you would want to hear about all of those stupid 'games' I had to play with her. Not to mention all of the other things I had to do with everyone else. Let's just say for now, you are the only person that needs to know that I'm happier with you than I have been with her for a long time."

Phineas kissed her lips and put his head next to her ear. "I'll just keep you my dirty little secret." He whispered. "I doubt you will but just to be clear, don't tell anyone about any of this or you will end up being another thing that I will regret… just like being with her."

The girl giggled. "Who has to know? Everyone, no matter who it is, live life on the edge so much that the best way we can survive is by keeping all of these secrets. And do you honestly think that you are the only person that has to go around everyone a few times to get to be with you?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then do you care to tell me everything that you've given up? I doubt that your list is as long as mine."

She just shook her head. Pulling him in close again, she kissed him again and then slightly nibbled on his ear. "I'll keep you as my own little secret. I doubt you'll actually tell anyone, or this will all be regrettable."

"I get it, I get it." Phineas pulled away to look at his girl. The whole time he did think of the way that Addison was going to feel inside when he finally let the secret out. Those thoughts he knew that he wasn't going to deny that he had thought about it before. Heck those thoughts wouldn't stop those times that he was with her. At first the whole 'secret girlfriend' thing was eating him apart. But after the novelty of it all when away, he finally got the time to trace his life back to where it was somewhat normal.

"Listen, I have to go before mom gets suspicious." The girl said, pulling away.

"Fine. I guess it helps that you live across the street." Phineas replied.

"Just a little." Isabella answered.


	11. Tough Times

Phineas stared into a now cold cup of coffee at the Uncle Joe restaurant. The years of spending time with friends and building projects had come and gone. Now, was the time for working, and just to have work was hard to come by. Phineas had lucked up and finally gotten a job working at the Danville docks, helping loading and unloading the city's products; but just as things were looking up for him and his wife, the union that he had joined had decided to strike the shipping companies. The higher ups in the union were claiming some benefits were being withheld from the workers and such. So now, instead

Phineas couldn't find any more work; now waiting… wishing that his bad luck would just stop. It had been tough, very tough. Isabella, on the other hand, still has her small paying job at Uncle Joe's. The hours were extremely long, but she earned every penny that she got. "For love" she would always tell herself. "I'm doing this for love."

"_No, not just love. I got to prove that we can hold on to the few things that we have left. Heck, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not." _Isabella glanced over at her husband and smiled. Phineas looked up and smiled back. "_Me and Phineas, we've got each other and that's a lot. For love, we're going to give it a shot."_

"… And what do you say in response to your political opponent's statement?

I honestly have to say that no, we are honestly halfway through where we want to be. My opponent's campaign on the other hand, is living on a prayer. Now, I'm not saying to take a hold of my hand and we'll make it through these tough times. He on the other hand, would swear that we are simply living on a prayer."

"Please turn that junk off," Phineas rubbed his temples in agitation. Isabella complied and turned off the small television in the corner. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore."

"Phineas don't do this again. Every time you do, it just makes the situation worse."

"I'm sorry hun, I just… I can't sit here anymore."

"But you've done everything we can right now. You've pawned your last guitar and you can't even find another job. It's tough I know; just let's just take it one day at a time."

Later that night…

Phineas shot up in bed, panting from the nightmare that he was in. Finally getting his breath back down to normal, he noticed soft sobbing coming from his wife.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Phineas asked, moving some strands of hair that had fallen on Isabella's face.

"Nothing's wrong," Isabella lied.

"Yes there please, what's bothering you?"

Isabella wiped away a stray tear as she rolled over to look at Phineas. "I just- keep dreaming of running away from this place, this situation, all of it. I just want it all to go away, you with me of course."

Phineas slid right next to his wife, pulling her in tight to his chest. Isabella laid her head on his chest. "Baby, it's okay; One day, someday, we will. We will get out of this place and live like we want to live, be the people we want to be. But for right now, we got to hold on to what we got right now. It won't make a difference if we make it or not, as long as we got each other. Personally I believe that that's a lot, having a lot for love. So we just are going to have to give it our best shot."

Phineas looked up at the barren ceiling. "We're halfway there. We are just living on a prayer." Phineas' hand found Isabella's and they held tightly. "I swear, we will make it. We're halfway there… we are halfway there…" Phineas drifted off to sleep before he could finish. Isabella quickly followed after, dreaming of a future, no longer having to live on a prayer.


End file.
